kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Leslie Meijer
Leslie Meijer (originally from WordGirl) was Kuki Sanban's secretary in the Rainbow Monkey Corporation. Nextgen Series At some point, Leslie becomes an assassin for CP10, under the codename Number 3: Monkey Mask. She was assigned to watch over Kuki Beatles in the Rainbows Factory. Leslie first appears in Operation: RECLAIM, where she accompanies Kuki as they go down to meet Stan and Dan for their new invention. When The Noid suddenly breaks in, Leslie knocks it out in one kick. When Kuki wishes to discontinue Stan and Dan's machine, Leslie reminds her they need something to show the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. Kuki just decides to cancel her meeting with them, and Leslie follows through. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Leslie and her CP10 cohorts attack Marine the Raccoon in Azultown and defeat her. When Leslie brings Kuki her coffee the next day, she is horrified to see that her boss has been poisoned and murdered. The police escort a traumatized Leslie outside the factory. CP10 later does battle with Sector V in Quahog, during which Leslie fights Dillon, Kirie, and Vanellope. Leslie is unmasked and exposed to the kids. When Kirie has a Rainbow Monkey spirit army surround Leslie, the woman uses a Demon Ape Whistle to turn the spirits dark and turn them against the kids. CP10 flees the city with Cheren Uno in captivity. When they return to Enies Lobby, Eldwin gives Leslie Devil Fruit, giving her the power to manipulate the shapes of objects. When the KND attack Enies Lobby, Leslie battles Vanellope with her new power, and the assassin falls. Leslie is imprisoned at GUN H.Q.. In Sector $, Leslie had been released from prison. She and Lime Rickey find a job at Fizz's Fizzy Soda, where she works as a receptionist. Prince Raleigh planted his Slurpuff on her chair, tricking Leslie into sitting on it and be knocked out by its sleeping gas. Appearance Leslie has short blonde hair and blue eyes behind black glasses. She wears a red office uniform that ends at a skirt, a light-blue shirt underneath, and high-heel red shoes. Her CP10 outfit consists of a black cloak and blue Rainbow Monkey mask. Personality Leslie is a professional businesswoman like Kuki, however she's shown to have more personality, as she found the living Rainbow Monkey adorable. She gets concerned for her boss when Kuki randomly decides to cancel meetings, but she follows through, anyway. Abilities As a professional businesswoman, Leslie is able to keep tabs on everything. She was trained in the Six Powers of Rokushiki, making her a formidable martial artist. She wields a whistle that can turn Rainbow Monkey spirits into Dark Apes. She later eats the Shape-Shape Fruit, giving her the power to manipulate the shapes of objects. She can make spikes poke out of walls, and this power can also be used on holograms such as Vanellope. Weaknesses Now that she is a Devil Fruit eater, Leslie is unable to swim. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: RECLAIM *Legend of the Seven Lights *Sector $ (cameo) Trivia *Her last name, "Meijer", is a reference to the supermarket chain, Meijers. *She is based off of Kalifa from One Piece. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Henchmen Category:Martial Artists Category:CP10 Members